Dear Miss Gorgeous
by TonsOfHugs
Summary: Found on tumblr - Anna is a pizza delivery girl and she delivers pizza to the same house to the same tall and fair stranger whom is the most gorgeous woman she has ever seen. One day, she writes a note to the gorgeous stranger on the inside of the lid and the next time the stranger replies back to her with a note hidden in the money given.


**AN: Uh... So hello everybody! I was kind of scrolling through tumblr and found an interesting and cute idea. So here it is, I hope you all enjoy it. I apologize for any mistakes I may have made or if it didn't meet to anyone's expectations. **

**P.S- I found this from an Anon question to tumblr user- Elsannaheadcanons **

* * *

Anna use to love pizza, she use to have Friday pizza night with her family every other week. But now? Now she couldn't stand it. Being a pizza delivery girl for a whole year would do that to a person, but a job is a job and it helps pay for college. True, she could always find some other job and quit, but then she wouldn't be able to see _her_. _Her_ being the only thing that is preventing Anna from quitting, the only thing that makes her job even bearable, and the only thing that Anna looks forward to during her week.

Yes, it did seem a little ridiculous (or at least as her best friend Kristoff likes to point out) that Anna was more than just a little bit smitten with this beautiful tall and fair stranger, but one could hardly blame her.

Anna first saw her about 3 months ago, and had actually been surprise to find such a beautiful woman answering the door... in nothing but a large flannel button up...

She must have been starring for a while because the stranger began waving her hand in front of Anna's face with a drawled out "Hellllloooo?"

"Huh? What?" Anna snapped back into attention

The tall stranger, with her platinum blonde hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, and her manicured eyebrow cocking up, and the corner of her sparkling pink lips raising into a smirk as she gazed into Anna's blue-green eyes with her bright hazel-blue and said with a husky voice that caused Anna to shudder a little "I asked if that would be 12 dollars."

"O-oh," Anna breathed out and took a large breath to steady her nerves "Y-yeah. That'll be 12 dollars please"

The stranger took out some folded bills from her front pocket by her breast-

_OhmygawdOhmygawdOhmygawd-I'm gonna indirectly touch her boobHERBOOB-Ohmygawd _Anna's mind raced as the scene played out in front of her

-and pulled out a 10 and a 5. The near naked woman then grabbed the pizza delivery girl's free hand and pressed the bills into it "Keep the change" she smirked as she the took the pizza box and quietly closed the door, evidently leaving the flabbergasted delivery girl out on the porch, and sinking to the floor due to her knees giving out.

Two days later, Anna found herself knocking on the same door, seeing the same woman but different flannel, having the same reaction, and being left outside on the floor of the porch knees together and feet by her bottom. Anna found this routine occurring EVERY-OTHER-DAY for about a month. And she would be damned if she didn't find out what this beautiful stranger's name was.

So she tried to gather her courage to do the simple task of asking the stranger for her name. She had thought it went quite well actually.

What had actually occurred that night was actually quite the opposite. Anna was prepping herself up in front of Miss Gorgeous's (as she dubbed her when chatting to her friends) apartment.

"Alright, I'm ready. I can do this. I'm SO ready. I was BORN ready. It'll be a piece of cake, wait... No. Not cake. No more cake. Ugh that dream has ruined cake for me. Wait. You're getting off subject Anna. Alright. Breath. You can do this. Just knock..." A pause "Go on Anna, just knock" She rose her free hand, but then brought back down "Do I even know how to knock?" she asked herself. And right when she had mustered up all of her courage and brought her free hand up... the door opened

"Hey!" Miss Gorgeous smiled "I was just wondering when you were about to get here. What took you so long? Did you get distracted or something?"

"Oh... Haha... something like that..." Anna shyly said. She could actually see her previous bravery flying away while mocking her in the face like the Road Runner does to the coyote... Or how Jerry mocks Tom...

Miss Gorgeous let out a small giggle, covering her mouth with one hand

_Are you kidding me? Even her laughs are perfect!_

"12 dollars right?" she asked taking folded bills out of her front pocket again

"Um. Yup. As usual" Anna said, making it a point to stare at the top of the door frame like all of her previous visits.

The blonde woman nodded "So I never asked before, but what's your name?"

"It's Anna" the delivery girl said, not realizing what had been asked of her until a moment too late "Wait... What?"

Miss Gorgeous smirked as she let out a hum "Well thank you Anna, keep the change. See you later!" she said as she pressed the cash into Anna's hands, grabbed the pizza, and then quietly shut the door

Anna didn't find herself on the floor this time, but starring at the shut door, baffled as she spoke to the air around her "What... What just happened?"

So it didn't actually go quite well, Anna was allowed to live in her world of delusions. No one was allowed to judge her! (Except maybe Kristoff, but that's usually why he ended up with something thrown to his face) But the following attempt definitely went well. It didn't involve her talking! At all! So it was perfect! Brilliant really if someone bothered asking Anna.

What she had planned was simple really, she would just have to write Miss Gorgeous a letter asking for her name. And what better way than by delivering said letter with the pizza?!

So the following week, Anna had wrote a note on the lid inside of the pizza prior to delivering it stating:

_Dear Miss Gorgeous, _

_I find it VERY (underline underline) unfair that you know my name and I don't know yours. Can you please tell me your name? _

_Sincerely, _

_-Pizza Delivery girl._

After thinking about it, Anna realized how childish she had been when writing the note. But what's done is done! And she will go through with the plan.

Incidentally, what happened was that her face was red and she was bouncing from being so nervous that she couldn't hand over the pizza and get back to the delivery car fast enough.

The following delivery, Anna couldn't bear to look at Miss Gorgeous in the eyes because she was too embarrassed by what she had done previously so had completely missed the extra slip of paper that the blonde placed in between the bills and pressed into her hands.

Anna hadn't realized until she got back in the car to grab change to place in her "Bag of Tips" and found Miss Gorgeous had replied to her on a blue note that said:

_Dear Miss Pizza Delivery Girl, _

_You're adorable. My name is Elsa :) P.S Do you really think that I'm gorgeous? _

_Sincerely, _

_-Miss Gorgeous_

And that was how the two of them had communicated with each other from that day on. Anna would write a note on the inside of the lid of the pizza with a question and/or an answer to Elsa, and the following delivery Elsa would reply with an answer and/or question to Anna.

Anna had found out many things about Elsa, like how her favorite color was white, that she was double majoring in Architectural Engineering and Business, how her dream was to own her own business, have her own team, and build a building or bridge of her own, how her best friend was currently studying abroad in China and how she missed her a lot, and a lot more other stuff. More importantly, Anna had found out that Elsa was single and gay. Causing Anna to squeal into her pillow with excitement at the time. But besides that point, Anna found herself crushing on Elsa more and more with every note she received.

Which is why now, after 2 months of passing each other notes, Anna had figured that it was time to graduate into the next level... Exchanging phone numbers. Of course, Anna knew better than to personally ask Elsa for her number, oh no no no. Anna had learned from her previous experience at her attempt to ask for Elsa's name. So of course, Anna had wrote her number down inside the lid of the pizza box, requesting Elsa to message (_or call, whatever works for you. Either one works for me really!_) her.

_This is it,_ Anna thought_ This is the moment that would define the course of our relationship from now on._ Anna stood in front of Elsa's door, and knocked 5 times and waited _Oh my God, what if Elsa doesn't like me the way I like her though? Maybe I'm rushing into things. I could mess our relationship up! OH MY GOSH ANNA! ABORT MISSION! I REPEAT! ABO-...too late_

Elsa opened the door with a smile "Hello Anna"

The auburn brunette gave a nervous laugh "H-Hi Elsa, U-uh... 12 dollars. As usual!" she said, using every fiber and inch of her nerves and bones to not -_I REPEAT! DO NOT!-_ shake as she traded the pizza over for the money.

Elsa gave a small smirk, seemingly knowing what the shorter girl was up to and said "Have a good night Anna, see you later." and quietly shut the door

"Y-Yeah... You too." Anna said, wiggling her fingers. When the door shut, the delivery girl cursed herself as she stomped back to the car _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You totally messed things up! Now when we see each other it'll be awkward! Oh my God I wouldn't be able to handle that! I should just quit now. Yeah, that sounds good. I can quit now, find some other job, and voila! I wouldn't have to see Elsa anymore! … Oh my God that would be even worse. Stupid! Stupid!_ Anna threw herself in the delivery car and slammed her door. And just when she had started her car, she noticed her phone screen lighting up, indicating that she had received a message.

Anna rolled her eyes, _It's probably from Kristoff. _So she unlocked the screen only to find that the message was from an unknown number. Curious, she opened it.

_**Unknown number:**_

_**- - - So, I was actually expecting you to ask me out on a date, but this works out just as well. Anyways, when are you next available? I would like to ask you out on a date properly**_

Anna instantly dropped her phone, turned off the engine, and rushed out of the car towards the apartment and knocked five times on the door.

Before Elsa could open it all the way, Anna rushed right into her personal space, nose to nose with her and let out in a breathy voice with a bright smile "I would LOVE to go out on a date with you!"


End file.
